Musings on a Slow Progression
by effectively absent
Summary: Harry's been in love with Hermione love for a while now and it looks like things are finally reaching their culmination. 7th Year. Harry POV
1. Musings on Hermione

All right folks, this is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fic, and only my second attempt at fanfiction period. I fully intend to continue this at some point, it will almost definitely continue to be from this POV (Harry's) and it will definitely turn into a H/HR, I'm not sure how I'm gonna get there yet, but believe me, I will. Feel free to review at your leisure.  
Thanks!  
-- jamie  
  
disclaimer…not mine.  
  
-------------------  
  
Among a many number of things that make life miserable, two things in particular stand in the forefront of my mind. The   
  
first: Being in love with (or at the very least, completely infatuated with) your best friend. The second: Toast that isn't quite   
  
warm enough to melt the butter. While something can be done about the latter (i.e. reheating the cool bread or simply   
  
throwing it out and starting anew), there are a very limited number of actions that can be taken when one finds oneself in   
  
love with their best friend. In my opinion, what's bad is the not knowing. The not knowing if something could happen   
  
there, if something should happen there, and if something would happen there were it not for said best friend's significant   
  
other. Here, I suppose, is where our story starts, bear with me…  
  
  
I met Hermione for the first time on the train to Hogwarts, I vaguely remember thinking she was something of a know-it-all,   
  
but looking back, I'd just chalk it up to nerves. In fact, we were all quite nervous. That whole year was a blur, adventures   
  
abounded and Ron, Hermione and I became a fairly tight-knit trio. I think I had a deeper attachment to them than they had   
  
to me at the end of the year, due to my immense lack of any sort of relationship to anyone during my time before   
  
Hogwarts, but I think it's fair to say we all felt a bond with each other (as bonded as you can get at 11). Years wore on in   
  
the same fashion as that first (not to trivialize any of the obstacles we've overcome, but that's not really the point of this little   
  
monologue here) and pretty soon we're here- our 7th and final year at Hogwarts. I find myself with no real direction as far   
  
as a career and no real romantic relationships of which to speak. You see, upon our arrival back for 5th year, I came upon   
  
the realization that I had more than friendly feelings toward Hermione. It wasn't much of a shock. It wasn't like a slap in   
  
the face, it wasn't like I saw her get on the train after having not been near her all summer and realized that she'd blossomed   
  
into an incredibly beautiful woman. It wasn't like that at all. It was a gradual acceptance sort of a thing. I'd always known   
  
in the back of my mind that I found her attractive, the way you know just by smelling something whether or not you'll like   
  
the way it tastes, I just hadn't really paid much mind to it until then. And then it slowly became ALL I paid mind to. I'd   
  
notice subtle things, like when we were sitting on a couch in the common room and our shoulders were touching or how   
  
her smile was slightly goofy when she was really enjoying herself or how if she was really thinking hard, she had to be   
  
worrying something with her teeth, be it her lip or the top of a quill. I'd notice the way she smelt. I'd notice if her hair   
  
looked particularly good on any given day. I started really listening to everything she said (and learned quite a bit in the   
  
process). I'd pay attention if she seemed to look tired and I'd do my best to help her through what was bothering her,   
  
more often than not it was her relationship with Viktor (which we'll come back to momentarily). Soon, I started making   
  
sure that our shoulders were touching when we were sitting, I tried my hardest to make her smile that goofy smile, and   
  
damn if I didn't wish to be a quill everyday of my life. Things that once seemed immeasurably important, no longer seemed  
  
to be of any interest (except quidditch of course, quidditch will ALWAYS be important). My eyes were drawn less and   
  
less to anyone but Hermione. I finally gave myself completely over to it and accepted in my head that she was whom I   
  
needed to be with. Unfortunately, she was with Krum. Don't tell me you didn't see that coming, I know I did. She ended   
  
up going up to see him in Bulgaria over that summer and apparently something happened. I couldn't really bring myself to   
  
ask the details, I'm not a masochist; suffice to say she was happy with him. I stood by, ever the dutiful friend, and let her   
  
vent about whatever ignorant thing he did that week or gush about how adorable he was. I didn't ever really offer much in   
  
the way of advice, I hadn't really had any sort of relationship from which to gain experience. Sure, there'd been snogging   
  
with girls and the occasional date, but nothing I'd really call a "relationship." As far as love was concerned, I was a   
  
complete novice. Now, if you will, fast-forward to 7th year, Hermione's still with Krum and Ron, surprisingly enough, has   
  
definitely seen more than his fair share of action. And then there's me, silently pining away for my best friend…  
  
  
Ron doesn't really spend a whole hell of a lot of time with us anymore, he's busying himself with other things (unlike me, he   
  
seems to have no emotional attachment to anyone and as such is free to live out his life as a man-whore). Not that I'm   
  
complaining, God no, it allows me to spend time with Hermione completely alone. See, Krum's off doing…well, whatever   
  
it is that Krum does, she sees him maybe once a month, she usually goes to spend the weekend with him. Those are the   
  
some of the crappiest weekends I've ever had. More and more, Hermione and I just sit together, we sit on the couch and   
  
argue and talk (and touch shoulders…), it's great, but I'm getting anxious. She seems to be getting more brazen with her   
  
movements towards me, for instance, yesterday I had a pillow in my lap (it was cold and I'd given her the blanket) and she   
  
just sort of leaned her arm on it. Now, this isn't much, believe me, I know, but it just felt like something she wouldn't do to   
  
Ron. Does that even make any sense? I just some times feel like there's something between us, something she doesn't   
  
want to let on to, but it's there nonetheless. She looks at me sometimes, with an odd expression on her face, like there's   
  
something stirring in that brain of hers. I know she feels deeply for Krum, 2 years is a long time to spend with someone   
  
you feel lukewarmly for, but I just think she might be outgrowing him. We're nearly adults now and I feel like she's still in   
  
an underdeveloped relationship. I've resolved, more than once, to kiss her. It's yet to happen. She's taken to wearing her   
  
hair up every now and then, which exposes her neck, and when I sit behind her in class I can't even remember what   
  
subject I'm learning, I just fantasize about kissing her there. I have it all worked out in my head what the skin of her neck   
  
would taste like, it'd be sort of citrus-y with a hint of something distinctly Hermione. Don't ask me where I got that, I   
  
haven't a clue, my mind wanders to the weirdest conclusions. Some day it'll happen, until then, I'll just bide my time… 


	2. Musings in Hogsmeade

Here's chapter two. There's not H/HR romance yet, (well, I guess there is, but it's one-sided) but it's coming. Thanks to those that read and reviewed. Hell, thanks to those that read and didn't review as well, I'm just happy the fic isn't being ignored.  
  
--jamie  
  
disclaimer.not mine.  
  
---------------  
  
It was a Hogsmeade weekend. As usual, Ron couldn't accompany us due to "prior engagements" (read: he was going to be snogging his brains out with some random girl). Hermione and I made plans to go together, she needed to find a present for Krum's birthday and I felt the need to subject myself to emotional pain the equivalent of being punched in the gut repeatedly. She bounded down the stairs happily,  
  
"Hey Harry! Ready to go? Thanks again for going with me, I really need your help picking out something he'll like. I'm horrible at shopping for him."  
  
Who could say no to her? Certainly not me and certainly not when she was looking at me as expectantly and adorably as she was. I think at this point she could ask me to shave my eyebrows off purely for her amusement and I wouldn't refuse her. God, I'm pathetic. Maybe this won't be so bad, I have a few things I need from Hogsmeade, maybe she'll find something while I'm picking up my stuff and I won't have to give any input. I manage feebly,  
  
"Sure, let's go."  
  
After arriving at Hogsmeade, we hit all my shops first- quidditch supply, the candy store, back to quidditch supply. She finally insists we start looking for Krum's present.  
  
"Harry, if you were a guy,"  
  
"If? If I were a guy?! I am most definitely a guy, thank you very much."  
  
This cannot be good, she doesn't even view me as a member of the opposite sex, much less someone she's attracted to.  
  
"Oh Harry, you know what I meant. Now as I was saying, what would you want for your birthday?"  
  
Well, for starters I'd like you as a girlfriend, oh wait.he already has that. How the hell am I supposed to know what Krum would want? I've met the guy once and that was years ago. Everything she says about him leads me to believe he's not exactly normal. I have no idea what he could possibly want for his birthday.  
  
"Can't you just get him a framed picture of the two of you?"  
  
"C'mon, that's been done to death, I want something he'll really like."  
  
"He wouldn't like a picture of you?"  
  
"God! Harry, why are you being so difficult?"  
  
Difficult? Who's being difficult? Not me. Nope, no way would I be difficult when I'm helping the woman I love pick out a gift for her boyfriend. That wouldn't make any sense at all, would it? Jesus, this day sucks.  
  
"I don't know, look, I'm sorry, I'll try and help."  
  
"Thank you. Now where should we go? How about the joke shop?"  
  
"Sounds fine to me."  
  
Upon entering the joke shop, it's clear they'd started carrying a wider array of novelty items than in the past. I bend down and busy myself with tying and re-tying my shoes while Hermione shops. She tugs on my sleeve a few minutes later, indicating she wants me to get up so she can show me something. I rise and almost keel over. She has, in her hands, what appears to be a wheel of sexual activities. What the hell is that? I look at it closer and see that it has a dial that you spin and it lands on some activity for you and your partner to engage in. It says stuff like 'nibble ear,' 'lick neck,' and 'remove an article of clothing.' Why is the joke shop carrying stuff like this? What is the world coming to? She took my silence to mean that I wanted some sort of explanation and she said, rather nervously,  
  
"Well, erm, uh, it'd just be like a gag gift, not his real present, I just think it's funny. Do you think he'd think it was stupid?"  
  
Yeah, if by stupid you mean incredibly awesome and something that would provide hours of enjoyment, then yes, it is stupid. I can't be here, I can't be helping her do this. I feel like someone knocked the wind out of me. The thought of her and Krum doing those things is way too much for me to handle. Every fantasy that's ever played out in my mind about her and I is duly represented on the wheel. I need to leave the store.  
  
"Uh, yeah, he'd like it. It's great."  
  
I manage to sputter while unsuccessfully trying to maneuver my way out of the store. Hermione's right on my heels waving the wheel at me in attempt to get me to read more of the possible choices.  
  
"Listen to this one- Harry? Harry? Where are you going?"  
  
"It's hot in here, I'm gonna go sit on that bench outside, I'll wait for you to check out."  
  
Good God, that was painful. I put my head in my hands and try to keep from vomiting while waiting for her. This may be the worst decision I've ever made. What made me think I'd be able to handle helping her shop for him? It was obviously something that was going to drive me insane with jealously, yet I agreed anyway.  
  
She walked out of the shop carrying her bag and immediately started in with the questions again.  
  
"Ok, now what do you think I should get him for his real gift? Any ideas?"  
  
I don't remember anything I said to her from then on out. I walked through the town in a dazed stupor. It was like all the life had been sucked out of me. I think she ended up getting him a shirt or something. Frankly, I don't know nor do I care. One thing was clear- I was going to have to do something about this little infatuation I had with her or I was going to lose my mind. 


	3. Musings about a Dance

Hey there again, folks. Thanks a ton again to all those that read and reviewed the story. To whoever (I'm a lazy bum and don't want to look it up) said they didn't think Hermione would buy a gift like that, I thought about that before writing, however, I argued with myself that she's supposedly been with him for two years. Being with someone for that long of a time (in what is essentially a high school-esque setting) really changes you, the dynamic of the relationship between those two people is not always characteristic of them. Anyway, I just felt like that was a totally valid comment for you (the reviewer) to make and I wanted to address it. Thanks again all! Oh, and there's not H/Hr yet either, I really sort of want to set this up, it IS coming though.  
  
--jamie  
  
disclaimer.not mine.  
  
---------------  
  
It was announced this morning that we're having another Yule Ball. For whatever reason, we haven't had one since the one in fourth year. Great. This means I'm going to have to find a date. Well.actually, I've found a date, but she obviously isn't available. I'm sure if I even hinted to Ron that I'd like his help, he'd set me up with one of his many conquests in a second. However, I do not wish to indulge in sloppy seconds, there's no way I'd go somewhere my best friend has already been. And besides, I've seen the girls Ron's been with, they can't even hold a candle to Hermione. Not that they're not pretty, I don't mean to imply that, it's just that most of them aren't too terribly bright. They're a few sandwiches short of a picnic, if you catch my drift. Hermione may not be the prettiest girl in school, but she's definitely one of the most intellectually stimulating, and I've always found that to be stimulating to, um, other parts. Frankly, I haven't got a clue as to what to do about this whole dance thing. I suppose I could just not go, I'm not sure that anyone would really notice, and if they did, I don't think they'd make a big issue of it. Everyone still pretty much knows my name, but it's in a completely asexual way, it's more like a 'damn, good thing that kid's around,' than a 'damn, that kid's good-looking,' sort of a thing. I think everyone expected me to turn in to this incredibly sexy, studly guy. It didn't happen. Not that I'm completely hideous (well, in my opinion anyway), it's just I don't really appear to have the ability to build large muscles. I play quidditch all through the school year and at home the Dursley's are always working me fairly hard, however I just can't seem to get any sort of bulging muscles. I've resigned myself to being a lanky kid with messy hair. Hey, it's not too bad, some girls go for that sort of thing (not Hermione though- Krum's bicep is the size of my head). I'm not fishing for compliments or pity or anything here, I'm doing all right, I've yet to have a girl turn me down, and I've actually been hit on a few times, I'm just not the heartthrob everyone thought I'd be. Oh well. Hey, it sounds like someone's calling my name,  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Yep, that's definitely my name. Who is it and what do they want? I am NOT in a chipper, social mood right now. No sooner does that thought form than Hermione appears in front of me.  
  
"Hey Harry! What had you so occupied that you couldn't hear me? I've been hollering at you for the last five minutes."  
  
"Oh, um, sorry, I was just thinking."  
  
"You better watch that, you might hurt yourself."  
  
Hardee-har-har. She's so flipping funny. God, I am so bitter.  
  
"Yeah, I'll do that. So can I help you?"  
  
I think she picked up on my sour mood because she immediately got a concerned look on her face. I guess she decided to let it go though, because she started talking again,  
  
"So here's the thing, did you hear the announcement about the Yule Ball this morning?"  
  
Of course I heard the announcement about the Yule Ball this morning, it's only been causing me mental anguish all fricking day. Jeez.  
  
"Yeah, I heard. What about it?"  
  
"Well, Viktor's not going to be able to make it and I was wondering if, uhh, erm, you couldn't find anyone else to go with, um, would you mind taking me?"  
  
Look at how cute she looks when she's nervous. I wonder what's making her all agitated? Maybe I should be listening.  
  
".would you mind taking me?"  
  
Huh? What in the hell just happened here? Did she just ask me to take her to the dance? What am I gonna do? I mean, obviously I want to go with her, I just sort of selfishly wanted to go with a single Hermione as a date, not as a taken Hermione as a favor. Ah well, I guess a little Hermione is better than none at all.  
  
"Sure, Herm, of course I'll take you."  
  
"Really? I mean, you didn't have to answer now, I didn't mean to pressure you, I just meant that if push came to shove and you couldn't think of anyone to ask, I really want to go and."  
  
She trailed off. That's so cute.  
  
"Really, Hermione. It's not a problem, I can't think of anyone I'd rather go with. Seriously."  
  
"Aww, thanks Harry. You're so sweet. I'm lucky to have a friend like you."  
  
Oh God. Friend. I cringe everytime I hear that godforsaken word. I do not want to do "friendly" things with Hermione.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Well, I've got class now, I really should get going."  
  
I take off out of the room. I can hear her calling behind me,  
  
"Harry! Harry, wait! I'm in this class with you! Where are you going?"  
  
I feel bad, I really do, but I don't slow my pace at all. I just sort of need some time to think right now, even if it is only a few seconds before class starts. I can't believe I'm going to go to the dance with her. What the hell have I done? There's no way I'll be able to keep my feelings in check all night. Wait.maybe I won't. Maybe this'll be it. This'll be the night I finally tell her how I feel. Consequences be damned, it's not fair that I should have to follow her around like a love-sick puppy dog (which is exactly what I am) all the time. I'm getting my feelings out there, putting the ball in her court, so to speak. If it makes her feel awkward, screw it, I've spent the past two years feeling awkward, she can deal with it now. You know what? That settles it. I'll let her enjoy her evening, but as soon as that dance is over, her and I are sitting down and having a serious talk. Now, I just have to figure out a way to keep my head from exploding before the dance. 


	4. Musings on a Failing Relationship

Here's the next chapter, thanks to all those who read and reviewed.  
  
--jamie  
  
disclaimer.not mine.  
  
---------------  
  
Well, the good news is my head didn't explode, the bad news is the dance isn't here yet. I've spent the past weeks vacillating between trying to avoid Hermione and trying to get as close to her as possible. Avoidance worked for a while. I'd start the day off with it in my head that it's for the better if I just keep away from her until the dance. No sense in running the risk of screwing things up. In the end though, my overwhelming desire to be surrounded by all things Hermione won out and I'd go find her. I then decided that maybe I should slowly drop hints about my intentions for the night of the Yule Ball, sort of acclimate her to the idea of it, this way it wouldn't be a complete and total surprise. I figured she'd be less likely to freak out when I told her if she sort of knew in the back of her mind that it was coming.  
  
That brings us to now. I'm sitting on the couch in the common room waiting for her to come downstairs so we can head over to the dining hall for dinner. She was supposed to be down fifteen minutes ago, but she's probably immersed in a book, I'll give her a few more minutes and if she's not here, I'll go up and get her.  
  
Ok, well, it's been a few minutes, four minutes and 27 seconds to be exact (not that I've been staring at my watch or anything.), I figure that's ample time for her to have realized she was due to meet me. I ascend the stair case to the girls' dorms and glance around, trying to locate hers, I haven't been up more than a handful of times so it's a bit of problem. I finally find what I deem to be her door and push on it tentatively,  
  
"Herm?"  
  
She jumps, I think I startled her. She was hunched over her desk, but turns around at the sound of my voice,  
  
"Harry? What are you doing here?"  
  
What the hell's got her so occupied that she's forgotten about dinner? I could never forget dinner.  
  
"We were supposed to go to the dining hall remember? You were due downstairs 20 minutes ago."  
  
"I was? I'm sorry, I've been a bit distracted."  
  
I'll say. She's not even looking at me, in fact she's looking everywhere but at me. What's going on?  
  
"Are you ok, Hermione? You seem a little preoccupied. Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"NO! I mean, no thank you, I'll be fine. Viktor and I are just having some problems, nothing I can't get through."  
  
They're having problems? They're having problems?! Whoopee! God, I am a selfish bastard. Look how upset she looks.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes.er.no. Um.here goes- I think I've outgrown Viktor."  
  
Well of course you've outgrown Viktor, he's a moron. Obviously, though, I can't tell her that, so I just try to be supportive, despite any ulterior motives I may have.  
  
"You've out grown him? How's that?"  
  
"It's just, well, we're graduating this year, we're nearly adults and I'm still stuck in this juvenile relationship. Viktor has no aspirations outside of quidditch. He's been out of school for a while now and has no plan for the future and what's more, he has absolutely no consideration for my feelings about any of this."  
  
Hey! You can't blame a guy for being focused on quidditch, however, I see what she means. This doesn't look good for me though, being as that I, too, am aspiration-less. Actually, I take that back, I have an aspiration, it's to be with Hermione.  
  
"I can see how that could be upsetting. Don't worry, Herm, I sure you'll work it out."  
  
Lame, I know, but it's the best I can do right now. If I say anymore, it'll be unfair to her as I'll likely tell her that she should just break up with him, which would obviously benefit me. I can't let my self- centered thoughts get the best of me. I don't want to sabotage her relationship, well, actually, I do, but that's unfair to her, so I won't.  
  
"That's the thing though, Harry, I don't know if I want to work it out."  
  
Is she serious? That's awesome! I'm such a jerk.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Uhhh, no particular reason, I guess, I don't know, I just don't."  
  
Whoa, she's pretty flustered right now.  
  
"There's got to be a reason, Herm."  
  
"Yeah, I guess there is."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's not important. I'll figure this out. Thanks, Harry. You've been helpful. Let's go grab something to eat."  
  
It's not important? Dammit, it certainly is! Oh well. Did she say I've been helpful? How does she figure that? Whatever. It takes me a second, but I realize she's already gone to dinner, leaving me to trail after her. I'd follow you anywhere, Hermione. God, I am such a sop. 


	5. Musings on Great Things

Well, here it is- the last chapter. I hope it came out up to par. --jamie  
  
disclaimer.not mine.  
  
---------------  
  
She did it. She broke up with him. And I'm more terrified than I've been in my entire life. I have no idea how to act around her now. I always used her relationship with Krum as sort of an excuse to not let her know how I feel. My excuse is gone now, I have nothing stopping me and I can't do it. Presently, we're sitting at a table off to the side of the dance floor. Now, I know what I said, I said I'd tell her tonight. That was a filthy lie. I'm shaking so bad right now, I can barely talk, let alone tell her that I'm hopelessly in love with her. We haven't danced yet, I can't really dance to fast songs and judging by the way she's made absolutely no attempt to get me out on the dance floor, I don't think she can either. As long as they keep playing this stuff and no slow songs, I think I'll be all right. Great. I spoke too soon, a slow melody drifts to my ears. She turns and looks at me uncertainly. I suppose we can't just sit here all night, so I stand, on unsteady feet, and offer my hand. She accepts it and we slowly make our way to the floor. I was a little concerned, my hands are awfully clammy right now, but hers seem to be a little damp as well, that's oddly comforting. We stop walking and I can see Ron off in the corner groping a blonde. At least someone's enjoying themselves. Hermione wraps her arm around my shoulder and raises our joined hands into position. I slide an arm around her middle, leaving ample space between our bodies, and we start swaying slowly. We must look terribly formal. What now? I feel really awkward, I feel like we should be talking or something. She must be thinking along the same lines because I hear her say,  
  
"Nice weather we're having lately, isn't it?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, unseasonably warm."  
  
God, I am such a moron. I have the woman I love in my arms and I'm holding her far enough away that another person could fit between us. And on top of that we're talking about the weather. This is ridiculous. Like I said before, there's nothing stopping me now. I take my hand from hers, she gives me a quizzical look, and I slip it around her waist. She seems to understand now and she reaches up to place her other arm around my neck. That's better. I think this is the closest I've ever been to her. She makes a contented sound and nestles in to my shoulder. This is great, this is better than great, this is mind-blowing, earth-shattering, completely and totally astounding. We dance in time to the music, any pretense of conversation forgotten. They appear to be making up for the lack of slow songs earlier and play a few in a row. At one point I feel her lips skim my neck and my knees nearly buckle. That had to be an accident. She couldn't have done that on purpose. Thank God for accidents. It is announced that this next song will be the last of the evening and Hermione pulls me closer. She mumbles something unintelligible in my ear and while I'm curious as to what she said, I can't seem to find my voice to ask her to repeat it, so I just nod. The song winds down and Hermione tugs me out of the hall. Apparently what she had said during the song was that she wasn't tired and that she wanted to sit up in the common room a while. Who am I to deny her? We sit down on the couch facing the fire and I watch the flames flicker. I can see her fidgeting out of the corner of my eye, she sees me looking at her though and stills. Slowly, almost imperceptibly, I lean into her, just enough that our sides our touching. I tell myself that's all I need, that this is enough for now. It's a lie, but, hey, it's the only thing keeping me sane. She murmurs my name,  
  
"Harry."  
  
I look down to indicate she should go on, but she quiets.  
  
"Yes?" Whoa, my voice sounds oddly husky, likely from the lack of use it's had in the past minutes.  
  
"Er.um. nothing."  
  
I turn my focus back to the fire, it holds my attention for a few moments, but I soon turn back to Hermione. She seems to be intently watching the flames. I wonder what she'd do if I put my arm around her? You know what? I'm sick of wondering. I gently extricate my arm from where it's situated against hers and lay it tentatively across her shoulders. This could be a casual thing, right? There are some "friends" out there that sit like this all the time, we're fine. Yeah, right. She stiffens at first and then relaxes into me. We sit in silence for a while, I'm about to look down to see if she's fallen asleep when I feel her nuzzle deeper into me. Almost reflexively, I tighten my arm around her. This is nice. This is how it should always be. I throw what was supposed to be a quick glance down at her, but I can't seem to get my eyes to shift back up, I wind up gazing at her. After what seems like an eternity, she flicks her eyes up to meet mine, I'm not sure if she felt me looking at her or if she was just checking on me, whatever the reason, there's no turning back now. Our eyes lock and I'm suddenly in full panic mode. What do I do now? If this were any girl but Hermione I'd have already gone into kiss her, but it's not. It IS Hermione, I need some sort of sign. She tilts her head up slightly and that's all the encouragement I need, I bend down and touch my lips to hers. Neither of us move for a moment, I think we're both in shock. I shake myself out of it and slowly begin to move my lips against hers. I kiss her top lip and then her bottom and she starts to respond. I run my tongue along her lips- it doesn't take much - and she opens her mouth. I slide my tongue past her open lips and touch it to hers. Oh. My. God. She starts rubbing her tongue against the length of mine and I'm almost too stunned to react. Almost, though not quite. I use my free arm to pull her closer, and she responds by putting her arms around my neck, her fingers start playing with the hair at the nape of my neck. Our tongues continue to duel and I lean back on the couch, taking her with me. I'm growing bolder and I slip my hand under the back of her shirt and begin to stroke my fingers along her spine. She shivers and inadvertently grinds herself down onto me. I'll say it again- Oh. My. God. She pulls her lips away from mine and I think for a second that she's going to put a stop to all this, but then I feel their wet warmth on my neck. Holy God. She starts licking and kissing her way up and down my neck, I have no idea how she knows this, maybe it's instinctive, but being kissed on the neck renders me almost completely incapable of forming coherent thought. A low, gurgling sound emanates from the back of my throat and I hear her laugh softly. She comes back up to meet my lips and our mouths open almost immediately. Our tongues tussle for a bit and I move my hand further up the back of her shirt, I come upon the clasp of her bra and hover, waiting for some form of protest. None comes. I begin to unhook the garment when the portrait door swings open. We pull apart guiltily and crane our necks to see who it is. It's Dean Thomas, and he appears to be drunk, he stumbles to the steps and clumsily climbs then, I guess the punch at the Yule Ball was more potent than I had realized. He pays absolutely no attention to Hermione and I and soon I hear the click of the door, indicating he's in our room. Hermione's still lying prone on top of me and she slowly looks back to my face,  
  
"So, uh."  
  
"Wait, Hermione. Let me say a few things here before you start in."  
  
"No."  
  
What? Did she just say 'no?' I did not expect that.  
  
"Huh? Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm going first. Harry, I've wanted what just happened to happen for quite a while now. That's part of the reason I was so conflicted about Viktor. I love him, but I'm in love with you. Does that make sense? And I stayed together with him for so long because I was of the mind that you shouldn't mess up a good thing, but I realized that maybe you should mess up a good thing, when there's a potential for a great thing with someone else. So that's what you are to me, Harry, that's what this is- my chance at something great."  
  
Wow.  
  
"Wow. Herm, I had no idea."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"No! It's not like that! I'm thrilled! I couldn't be more willing to take this chance. It's been you for such a long time now, Herm."  
  
"And I hope it continues to be me for even longer."  
  
"It will, trust me, it will."  
  
I raise my head up to meet her in another kiss and she smiles against my lips. This is gonna be great.  
  
--------------- .and that's the end, folks! Thanks for reading!  
  
-- jamie 


End file.
